Surpises and New Beginnings
by starbrite4584b
Summary: What if Christina would have given in the first night she met Owen. Small parts that are M but overall it is a T rating
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, unfortunately, they belong to ABC and the writers of Grey's Anatomy**_

_**A/N: I work over 40hrs a week and go to school so updates may be far between, but I am going to try and update at least once a week**_

_Christina stood at the nurses station pretending to look at her chart with her hands on her lower back. She tried to stretch it out; her back was killing her, her feet were swollen and her hormones were raging. __Where is an intern when I need one _she thought, needing an outlet for her frustration. It had been six months and she still was not used to the idea of being pregnant, let alone pregnant with a child from a man she didn't even know.

She had been mentally berating and then consoling herself for months, ever since she found out that her passionate tryst with the hot army doctor had ended in her being pregnant with his child. Looking back, that night seems so surreal, so out of character for her. She is not the woman that has a passionate, hot, amazingly wonderful bout of sex with a man she doesn't know ; especially when that man is supposed to be her patient.

_6 months ago_

The night had been a whirlwind. First they find out that the hospital has moved from number two down to number twelve, resulting in the Chief going on a rampage and at the same time dropping their patient load down to nearly zero; then when they finally get patients they are more drama than they were worth. Women sleeping with their best friend's husbands, people having their memory reset every thirty seconds, some hot army man putting pens in people's throats… and then the surgery where she completely failed in front of the Chief by making a mistake that shouldn't be made by a second year resident. Christina still couldn't believe that she had killed a man due to her lack of general surgery knowledge; Hahn was right, second year residents shouldn't be specializing, even though she was awesome at cardio and everyone knew it, but still it was a stupid mistake that she never should have made.

Then there was Major Owen Hunt, putting pens in people's necks, pissing off McDreamy (which instantly made him ok in her book) by convincing Calli to freeze a man in order to give him the use of his legs again. This man was hot! The way he stapled his own leg without even numbing it turned her on in a sick sick way which she didn't care to deal with at the moment; and the way he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and asked her to get where he couldn't caused her stomach to do flip flops. This man had no idea what he was doing to her. All night she has been having to listen to Meredith go on and on and on about her and Derek this was just what she needed; this was so much better than bloody bloody surgery.

Then there was the icicle, seriously who gets impaled by an icicle, it just doesn't happen. As she laid on the ground staring up into the sky she wondered what she could have possibly done to deserve this kind of thing, seriously, was it because she had yelled at Meredith? Because she just could not deal with Meredith being so happy when she had just recently came back from her dark place, because seeing her person so happy made her realize just how unhappy and lonely she was. The next thing she knew there was McBadass picking her up and carrying her inside and then making it very clear to everyone his opinion on leaving the icicle in. The last thing she needed was to be laying in a hospital bead impaled while there was so much going on in the hospital, but in the bed she was, dealing with incompetent interns who didn't even know how to read an x-ray. After shooing them out of the room, in he walked again, giving her chills that had nothing to do with the big piece of ice sticking out of her chest. As he leaned over and stared into her eyes with those piercing blue eyes of his, she had to remind herself to breathe, and then without any notice at all, he just yanked her icicle out; without her permission.

"You took out my icicle" she said to him with a look of wonder on her face "You took it out without my permission."

"Yes I did." His response was simple and too the point, and caused a shiver to run down her spine.

As he discussed with her the ups and downs of combat surgery she couldn't help but get caught up in it all, enough to even lead her mind to wander into a place where she could see herself out there, in the desert with death and destruction all around her, patching up bodies; saving the lives of those who are so willing to give them for their country. She admired what he did, but knew that she could never survive in the places he has been. This hospital was where she belonged and she was ok with that, she was ok with it because she knew that men like him were out there.

He had just finished stitching up the gash left by her icicle and they were sharing another session of intense staring, which by the way she didn't usually do and it was reeking havoc on her senses, when the Chief walked in.

"Dr Hunt, there you are. How is the leg?" the Chief asked him with a look towards Yang like he was expecting to hear something negative.

"Dr Yang here took great care of me, it is doing great" Owen responded in an even tone with a slight glance her way as they shared their little inside secret that _he_ was in fact responsible for his leg doing fine, all she had done was put some iodine on it and get the three staples that he 'couldn't quite get the angle on'.

When the chief offered him a job Christina couldn't believe her ears, to be able to work with this guy every day would be great, but then she would have to deal with all these feelings he was evoking in her, and Christina didn't do feeling, _and_ after Burke she swore she would never date an attending again. WAIT A SECOND she screamed in her head, now she is thinking about dating this guy? She doesn't even know him, oh this guy is bad news. Before she knew it, Owen was turning down the job and the Chief was leaving.

He stood there with his back to her and she saw him reach up and close the blinds. Her heart jumped a little and she felt a flutter in her stomach, a flutter? NO I don't do flutters she told herself; then when he turned around and she met those piercing blue eyes, saw the passion in them, she was frozen. Then his mouth was on hers and she couldn't quite register what was going on. She stopped him, "wait…I don't even know you…" he stared at her with so much wanting in his eyes and responded simply "so…." and then she just did it, she reached her hand behind his neck and kissed him, letting all her inhibitions go. As he kissed her she forgot all about the horrible day she had, she forgot about all the incessant talking that Meredith had been filling her ear with, she forgot about Burke and his stupid award; at that moment it was just him and her. She let herself get carried away in the moment and let him take her, right there in the trauma room. It had been so long since she had been with a man, but not long enough to know that it had never been like this before. With Burke it had always been so passionless, so proper; but with Owen, he was so strong, so manly, and he just took the lead; he dominated her in every way and even though it completely went against her independent attitude she was loving every minute of it. It seemed like it lasted forever and no time at all; she peaked with such forcefulness that he had to cover her mouth with his big strong army man hand in order for the whole floor not to hear her and it was quickly followed by his own violent thrusts and final release. They collapsed on the bed, he still had his pants halfway on and she was still in her gown; it had begun so quickly that they hadn't even taken the time to undress each other. He looked down at her and she avoided his gaze for the first time that night; she couldn't believe she had allowed herself to let go that way, to open herself up completely, and she was feeling way to open and vulnerable. She felt like if he looked into her eyes, it would all be out in the open, that he would be able to read every emotion she was feeling; she just couldn't let that happen.

"Wow" was all she said and he looked at her again, and grabbed her by the chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You are an amazing person Dr. Yang" he told her and kissed her hard on the lips. Then he stood up and pulled his pants back up, tossing her the scrub pants she had been wearing. "I don't think I have ever met someone quite like you."

"I could say the same" she responded cautiously "And it is Christina, I figure after what just happened we should at least be on a first name basis."

"OK, Christina, is there a number I can call you at? I am only in town for a couple days but I would really like to see you again." She could see the slight apprehension on his face, and she knew that he was nervous, scared she would reject him yet it was a fleeting moment after which he put on the cocky army man façade, with a sureness in his stance that showed confidence that she would give him her number; without a second though she gave it to him.

The next couple months were so hectic; the Chief had implemented some new rules and she was pretty much barred from cardio so she could get a better handle on her general surgery knowledge. She pulled so many double and triple shifts, and was running off of hour naps in the on call room and cheap coffee from the coffee machine in the cafeteria. She barely had time to think, let alone worry about weather or not the hot army doctor had called her back; there had been a couple missed calls on her cell phone from a number she didn't recognize, but by the time she got around to calling it back, the number had been disconnected. She knew that it had been him, she never gave out her cell phone number and all the people she really talked to were at the hospital, so it couldn't of been anyone else. Even though she had missed his calls, she was happy that he _had_ called and breathed a sigh of relief.

She was flipping through her planner and took note of the date. _hmmm the 20__th__, what is so important about the 20__th__?_ then it hit her; she frantically flipped through her planner and saw what she didn't want to see, refused to believe. When you live a life as busy as hers, you keep track of everything; and up until two months ago, every month on the 20th there was a little red dot. _I have got to find Meredith!_ she thought as she picked up the phone to page her person, with 911.

The two walked down the isles of the closest drug store looking for the isle that contained pregnancy tests. "It is going to be ok Christina, I am your person and I am here for you." Meredith told her as they walked up to the counter. "Have you tried to call him?"

Christina shook her head, "I tried the number on my phone that I am pretty sure he called from but it was turned off." she handed the test to the sales clerk and gave her the money. As she picked up her bag and began to walk out she caught herself starting to tear up. Meredith saw this and grabbed her hand and squeezed, knowing that Christina wasn't a hugging type of person.

"You know, I hear you can call his command to get a hold of him, I am sure we have the information in his file at the hospital." Meredith suggested to her, unsure of the response she would get.

"That might work, but lets take this test first, deal with things one problem at a time." Christina clicked the unlock button on her keyless remote and slid behind the drivers seat of her black BMW, throwing the bag in the back seat, she backed out of the parking space and headed to her apt. She was just really glad she had finally moved out of the apartment that she had shared with Burke, the last thing she needed to do was find out she was pregnant with another man's baby in the home she used to share with her ex-fiancé. _How did my life get so complicated?_ she wondered to herself. If you would have told her a year ago that she would be left at the alter on her wedding day, and then have a one night stand with some army man and end up pregnant, she probably would have given you a psyche consult, but alas, here she was.

She paced back and forth down the hallway outside of her bathroom door, thankful that Callie was at work and she wouldn't have to deal with hiding this from her. She heard the alarm on her phone go off and looked over to Meredith, giving her an apprehensive look. "Just do it Christina, it is like a band aide, better if you just do it fast." Christina walked into the bathroom and looked at the test laying on the counter, and sure enough it said in big capital letters PREGNANT; she just looked at her person in shock and began to cry. "What am I going to do Mer? What am I going to do?"

The option of abortion was never even considered by her, she made her living saving lives and she hated the feeling she got when she lost a patient. She could only imagine the feeling that she would get if she were responsible for the death of her child, even if it wasn't even really a baby yet. She had called her mom right after Meredith left, and wasn't sure how to tell her; it was times like this that she really missed her dad. He had always been the one who bridged the gap between her and her mother, he understood her and he had understood her mother so he had always found a way to help them communicate. As she explained to her mother the whole situation, she was met with a surprising amount of joy and happiness instead of the judgment and disappointment that she had been afraid of. The conversation ended with her mother promising her that she would fly out there and be with her if she needed anything, and Christina assuring her that she would be fine. _One down and one to go_ she thought as she got on the internet and looked for the number to the McCord Air Force Hospital. The line rang only a few times when she was greeted by the voice of some young airman asking how she could help her.

"Ummm yes, I am trying to get a hold of Major Hunt, he is a trauma surgeon stationed there." Christina told her, not sure if this was even the person who she needed to talk to.

"Just one second please, let me transfer you to that department" as the phone call was transferred she was forced to listen to the awful music which accompanies parked calls and contemplated hanging up. It ended up taking a few tries before she was finally transferred to someone who could help her, and by that time she was just told what she kind of already knew; Major Hunt was currently deployed to Iraq but if it was an emergency she could contact the red cross and they would get a message to him.

The last thing Christina wanted to do was add more pressure on a man serving in a war zone, she didn't want to distract him and end up costing some young soldier his life so instead she replied with "No, this was just a follow up from a stay he had in our hospital, this is Dr. Yang at Seattle Grace. Do you happen to know when he will be back from Iraq?"

"I am sorry ma'am but we aren't allowed to disclose that information; security issues, you know? But I can say that I will make sure he knows that you called when he does return. I work with him on a pretty regular basis when he is stateside, and I will put a reminder in my outlook calendar."

Christina sighed and responded "Thank you, I really appreciate your help. What was your name again, for my records of course." Good thinking she thought, make it look nice and professional.

"Major Michael Smith, and your welcome. I appreciate the call, glad to see that our people receive such good care when they can't make it to our own hospitals." She responded with a typical reply and quickly ended the conversation.

_Well it is going to be a long 7 months_ she thought to herself, not quite sure she was ready to have a baby, let alone all by herself.

_Present Day_

As she stood there and stretched, she caught the sight of one of her interns. "Hey number 3! Where are you going, not off to cut out anyone else's appendix are you?" she yelled out, she still couldn't believe that all the interns had secretly started an IV club, but then again she couldn't really blame them; she knew she lacked in the teaching department lately, she just didn't have the patience and it was easier to do it herself.

"Oh umm Dr Yang" Lexie Gray stammered "Umm I was just off to plastics, Dr Sloan is letting me help him with one of his surgeries today, well not really help because I am banned from the OR, but kind of help, in the 'Gray go get my coffee' sort of way, which for him is a step up because he really yells a lot, but I guess I kind of deserve it…." "STOP" Yang cut her off "you are rambling again, what have I told you about rambling to me?" Christina rolled her eyes and waved her off "have fun in plastics, getting coffee or whatever." Lexie smiled, opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then changed her mind and walked off.

Christina was standing there, alone again and again pretending to chart, contemplating sitting down when she heard his voice. She was just about to walk away and hide when she heard the chief say "Dr. Yang, you remember Dr. Hunt don't you?"

Her back was to them and she really really really did not want to turn around, in his defense, the chief had no idea what kind of position he was putting her in. Meredith was the only one at the hospital that knew who the father of Yang's baby was, and she had worked very hard at keeping it that way. It had been quite the hospital gossip and there had been many questions, but she managed to keep it from everyone. She took a deep breath and turned around, not really prepared but lacking any choice in the matter. As she turned and locked eyes with those piercing blue ones, she saw the shock and the question in them; and she tried to silently answered him.

Chief was completely unaware of the situation he had just put himself in the middle of and continued on "Dr Yang here is six months pregnant, and she is still one of the best residents I have. I have to practically force her to go home sometimes, but we have to make sure that she stays healthy you know…"

"Six months huh?" Owen responded, unsure of how to move forward with the conversation, definitely not wanting to put their business out in the open, not sure if he was the father of the baby. "You and the father must be pretty excited, have you found out if it is a girl or boy?" he hoped this comment would incite a response that would tell him for sure whether or not he was the father.

"Actually, Dr. Hunt" The Chief responded for her quietly "That is kind of a subject that no one is allowed to bring up, isn't that right Dr. Yang" He looked at her, still unable to believe that she had flat out refused to name the father. He at least knew it was not anyone from his hospital, that would not of been able to escape his notice.

"Just trying to keep my private life private sir." She responded tersely, with a pleading look to Owen to change the subject she went on. "So Dr. Hunt, when did you get back from Iraq?" she asked, wondering why he hadn't called her, or if he had gotten her message.

"Just a week or so ago" he replied "I had to go through some reintegration training, I stopped by the hospital yesterday though and Major Smith had told me you called, but I figured since I was coming here anyways I would just talk to you in person."

So he had gotten her message, she really wished he would have called, that she would have had some type of warning. "Oh, that is nice. Ummm yeah I had just called to see how your leg was doing, obviously it was good since you were already back in the desert, doing Army surgeon things, making OR tables out of humvees…" she stopped herself, she was rambling, she didn't ramble, number 3 rambled, not her.

He looked at her with an amused look, she was glowing and now she was starting to turn red with embarrassment. "Nope, no humvee OR tables this time. It was a pretty quiet tour, minimal casualties." his eyes got a look in them and she could tell he was thinking back to the men he was unable to save, she saw the sadness and her eyes started to tear up _damn hormones_ she thought. When he saw her tears he wanted to go to her and hug her, but before he could act on his instincts, Chief cleared his throat and cut in.

"Well Dr. Hunt, I have some things I need to take care of, Dr. Yang, can you please finish giving Dr. Hunt here a tour of the hospital? If he is going to be working here, he needs to know his way around." With that he walked off, he knew his order would be followed and didn't need confirmation, besides the whole Yang crying thing still gave him the shivers, even though she had been doing it a lot since she had gotten pregnant, he still wasn't used to it and tears made him uncomfortable.

The two of them were alone. She looked up at him and could see the question in his eyes. "Is it mine?" he asked her. True to his form he was straight and to the point.

"Yes" was all she could say before she felt herself being guided to an empty patient room and sat on the bed.

"Don't get upset Christina, please don't get upset. It can't be good for the baby, you being upset like this, I'm sorry I made you upset, please just relax, are you ok?" It took her a minute to realize that she had come close to a panic attack and looked into his eyes, they were so worried, and it touched her heart.

"I tried to call you," she said "that was the real reason behind the message left with Major Smith. I just didn't want to put more stress on you while you were in a war zone, so I just thought I would wait until you called and said you were home, I was going to tell you though, I promise" _oh my god, I am rambling again, what is up with this?!_ she stopped suddenly and just looked at him "are you mad?"

He looked at her with a smile in his eyes "Mad? No, I am not mad, shocked, but not mad." he wanted to just pull her into his arms and hug her. This woman was carrying his child, true he didn't know her; all that they had together was one day, but there was something about her AND she was carrying his child. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked

"I don't know, I kind of want it to be a surprise" she looked down, still unable to really look at him. She didn't know this man; they had given in to a passion which they had both felt and it resulted in a child. She wasn't sure how to deal with it, but just like the first time she met him she just closed her eyes and jumped "but I kind of want a little boy, what about you? What do you want?"

It was a loaded question and he knew it, she was not just asking if he wanted a girl or a boy, he could see that look in her eyes, the look that told him she was asking so much more. "I think I would be happy either way, but a little boy would be good." he took a deep breathe and continued "will you go to dinner with me tonight? We can talk about things, get to know each other…." he trailed off and looked over at her, scared that she would reject him, scared she would tell him that she didn't need him, but instead she responded "I would love to, I have been craving Thai food all day and there is this great restaurant just down the street from my apartment that has this great crispy duck with red curray…"_and I am rambling again, dear god what doe this man do to me? she looked up at him and saw the amusement in his eyes._

"_That sounds great, what time do you get off work?" he looked into her eyes and tried to resist the urge to lean in and kiss her._

"_Umm, well actually I just have some charting to do, and now the task of showing you around. . .so whenever is good for you…" she looked at his lips and wanted so badly to just kiss them._

"_Well then lets get this tour done and then we can go?" his head leaned in a little bit closer and so did hers as she responded "OK, that sounds good." and then he closed the gap and put a light kiss on her lips as he moved his hand to her stomach which was perfectly round and full of his child, and gently rubbed it in amazement, unaware of the tingles he sent through her body. He pulled away and looked down "It is so amazing, knowing that a life we made is in there" and then he felt a tiny little kick. With shock he looked at her and saw the radiating smile beaming on her face._

"_I think he knows that his daddy is here." she put her hand over his and rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand. _

_He smiled and looked down at the union, and just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, they were interrupted by another kick followed by her laughter "I think we should get that tour done, baby is getting hungry." She started to get up on her own, struggling like always, but this time there was his gentle touch, helping her to stand and holding her by the elbow as she got her balance._

_The two of them walked out of the room and back into the hustle and bustle of the hospital, both unsure of what to expect, and both excited about the new beginning that they got. "Well really there isn't much to know about the hospital in my opinion" Christina started "There is the OR, the ER and the place that has the food" this was quickly followed by his laugh as they walked down the hall "What?" she asked with the hint of amusement in her voice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This story is just coming out in huge pieces, sorry if it a little bit long. Please review and let me know what you want to see and I will try and work it in. I think the next chapter will include them going to lamaze class and then finally an intro to their return to Seattle Grace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, unfortunately, except for the baby, the baby is alllllll me :D  
**

Christina was walking around the hospital with a hand on her lower back supporting herself as she showed Dr. Hunt around; she knew they were getting a lot of sideways glances and she could already imagine the rumors that were flying around.

"So, I think that we should go and talk to the Chief" Owen told her quietly as they were waiting for the elevator. "The last thing I want to do is start out on the wrong foot with the man when he finds out that I am the father of your baby from someone else." He looked over at her and saw the look of apprehension on her face which quickly changed to a smile.

"I think that is probably a good idea" she told him, then paused "but I am kind of nervous, how are we going to explain ourselves?" she was nervous, she had been through this once before with Burke and the last thing she wanted to see was that look in the Chief's eyes when she told him that his new attending was also her baby daddy.

"We will just say that when I was here six months ago, I asked you out for a date and it just happened. I was in Iraq and that is why you didn't tell anyone who the father was, you wanted me to know first" _we definitely won't tell him it happened in his trauma room right after he offered me a job_ he thought and a smile came to his face as he remembered the night.

"Ok" she said as the elevator door opened and they walked in "Well I guess there is no time like the present" she pushed the button to take them to the chief's office and took a deep breath. As the elevator door closed, she felt him slide his arm around her waist and give her the support she had been needing.

The meeting with the Chief was going better than she expected it to; Owen was doing all the talking and explained the situation in a way that kept the Chief's feathers from getting ruffled. While he was in shock, the Chief had to give them credit for coming to him right away; too often, he found out about things going on in his hospital through the rumor mill and not directly from the source.

"Well Dr. Hunt, congratulations on your upcoming baby." Richard said with a smile still a little bit unsure of what to do in this situation "I don't see any reason why this should affect your job offer, I trust the two of you can keep your professional and private lives separate?"

"Of course sir. This is still new for us, we are trying to figure out what to do next, but I can assure you that it will not have an impact on your hospital" Owen felt better knowing he had the Chief's ok, the last thing he needed was to be looking for another new job.

"Dr. Yang, you have been very quiet." Richard looked at her and saw a look of surprise and fear cross her face. Wanting to calm her fears he went on. "can you also assure me that you will be able to keep this professional?"

She nodded her head slightly and looked sideways at Owen "Ummm, yes sir, not a problem sir."

With that the two were dismissed from the chief's office and the two men departed with a handshake "I am looking forward to having you work here Dr. Hunt. The two of you can go ahead and take the rest of the day off, I am sure you have some things to discuss." Owen thanked him and followed Christina out of the office. _We definitely have some things to discuss_ he thought to himself.

As soon as they were out of the hospital, Owen put a supporting hand on the small of Christina's back. _This is nice_ she thought _I could definitely get used to this._

"So where is your apartment?" he asked her. It hit him hard, this woman was carrying his child and he didn't even know where she lived, hell he didn't know anything about her at all; but he did know that he was looking forward to finding out.

She looked up at him and smiled shyly as the same thoughts crossed her mind "Umm it is right over here. I know I know, it is really close to work. BUT it makes it easier, don't have to worry about traffic, because traffic in Seattle can be really bad, one time I was trying to get to SEA-TAC and I was stuck in traffic for over two hours, I moved maybe a mile in that time, and then poof it was smooth sailing _and_ there are a lot of slow drivers, sometimes I can get in the fast lane with my cruise set at five over the speed limit and just fly past everyone. . ." he looked at her and smiled, she was rambling again and he found it completely adorable she however found it mortifying _What is wrong with me!? What is it about this man that makes me feel like a teenager again?! _"and I am sorry, I am rambling again." she reached into her purse and got out her keys, fumbling with them a little bit. "I just have to change before we head to get food, would you like to come up?" _Wow what a stupid question. What else is he going to do? Sit out here on the front stoop like a stray cat and wait for me?_

"Yes, that would be nice, but you don't have to get all dressed up for me." As she opened the door to her apartment, he followed closely behind her. "In fact, you have been on your feet all day; how about we just order in? Then you can relax and we can have some privacy to talk about things."

She was relieved, she really hadn't been in the mood to go anywhere; it _had_ been a long day and she was exhausted. It amazed her how kind this man was, and how in tune he was with her already. "That would be really nice actually. I _am_ pretty tired." she gave him a grateful smile. She was eager to get changed into something more comfortable and sit down on her oversized couch. "I am just going to change real fast, I will be right back. Help yourself to something to drink. I think there is some water and some tea in the fridge." her voice trailed off as she walked into her bedroom. She really wanted nothing more than to just get changed into her soft fleece pants and her long sleeved white cotton shirt with her oversized Stanford sweatshirt she had ordered on the internet when her old one stopped fitting; but part of her also wanted to wear something nice and cute to impress Owen. _Whatever, let him get to know the real me._ she thought as she grabbed her navy blue fleece pants.

Owen was sitting on the couch waiting for her to return; he was looking around and taking in the apartment. He noticed a couple pictures of her and Meredith Grey, one of Christina and what must have been her mother, it looked like it had been pretty recent, Christina was standing in front of the Space Needle and her mother was standing next to her, both of them had their hands on her protruding belly; someone must of said something really funny because they both had a smile on their faces which could only come from capturing a laugh. He smiled to himself, glad that she had a support system while he had been in the desert, completely unaware of the situation. Just then he heard a rustle coming from the other side of the apartment and he looked over; his breathe caught in his throat. She was standing there in her fleece pants and sweatshirt with just socks on her feet; and she looked absolutely amazing. She had pulled her black curls back from her face in a loose ponytail and he could see her diamond studded earrings sparkling in her ears; the woman was so casual and yet so beautiful, and he felt like a lucky man to have her as a part of his life, at least he hoped she would stay a part of his life.

She looked at him with a smile on her face, he looked so perfect on her couch and she found herself hoping that it became a regular occurrence. As she walked over to him she saw him turn his body towards her and their eyes met, the gaze that they held was a powerful one, full of questions and desires. Not quite ready to deal with it all yet she spoke "So are you hungry? I can go ahead and call the Thai place, they deliver." She waddled over the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen and began to get the phone and phone book then turned to make her way over to the couch. "Their food is delicious, and they usually get it here pretty quick. Her stomach took that chance to let them both know how hungry it was and they both laughed.

"Well sounds like quick is a good thing." he absently put his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it "Go ahead and sit down, I will call in the order. You said you wanted the crispy duck with red curry right?"

She smiled, realizing that he had remembered what she had said she liked from there. "Yea, the crispy duck" she made her way to the couch and sat down while he called in the order for them.

An hour later, they were both sitting on the couch with the remnants of dinner on the coffee table in front of them. She sat with her legs propped up on his lap as he absent mindedly rubbed her feet. "This is nice" She said "my feet are always killing me, thank you"

"It is the least I can do, I mean you have spent the last six months doing this completely alone" He looked down as guilt flooded his thoughts "I want to be here for you Christina, I know we don't know each other yet but I want to get to know you, I want to be a part of your life and of our baby's life. I know we can figure it all out" he looked at her earnestly; usually he wasn't the type of man that just threw his feelings and emotions out there, but this situation was different. This situation was one that required them to move forward faster than most new relationships would because it wasn't just about them.

It warmed her heart to hear him say those words. The last months had been full of scenarios running through her mind about when he finally found out about the baby; they ranged from him walking out of her life to him proposing, but this, this beat them all; it was perfect. "I would really like that" tears started to pool up in her eyes _damn hormones; I hate crying_ "I really really would"

He shifted so that he could pull her into a hug. "So where do we begin?" he asked her, unsure of what they should do next.

"We get to know each other" she said simply.

The next few hours were filled with stories of childhood and teenage years followed by stories of adulthood. He told her about his time in Iraq and how it had made him the man he was; how he had lost some good men, men that were like brothers to him and about the ones who were still around, getting ready to make another trip to the sandbox. She told him about her father, about how her and her mother had just recently re established a relationship and she even told him about Burke. When she told him all about Burke and how he stood her up on the day of their wedding, he was speechless. "He is an idiot" was all he said. Those simple words said so much, they said everything without saying anything.

Christina let out a large yawn and stretched her arms; _what time is it?_ she wondered. She looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost eight o'clock _Wow, we have been talking for a really long time_. Owen looked over at her and saw how tired she was. "Well it is getting late and you need your rest" he got up from the couch and immediately turned to help her up "I will let you get to bed. Do you work tomorrow?" He was hoping she wasn't, he didn't start work for another couple of days and he really wanted to be able to spend a whole day with her.

"Umm no, tomorrow is my day off actually." She looked down, slightly nervous "When do you start work?" she was really hoping that he would say that it wasn't for a few days, she really wanted to spend some time with him, just the two of them, before they were forced to face the rumor mill of Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Not for a couple more days, would you like to spend some time together tomorrow? Maybe go for a walk so you can get some exercise for the baby? And then maybe watch some movies?" he really hoped she said yes.

"Well that sounds nice but," _how do I ask this _"ummm actually. . ." _just say it! _"… I umm I have a Lamaze class tomorrow, that is why I have the day off. It is every Tuesday and Thursday." _just ask him you coward! _"would you ummm would you like to come with me?" she was wringing her hands in nervousness and looking down, afraid to look at him. Tonight had gone so well, she really hoped she hadn't ruined it by asking too much. She felt his hand under her chin and felt her face being raised up so her eyes could meet his gaze.

"I would love to" he said, the emotion clear in his eyes "thank you. Thank you for including me, it means a lot." this was met with a smile, which drew his eyes to her mouth. He wanted so badly to just lean down and kiss her, but wasn't sure. He saw her bring her face slightly forward, and that was all the invitation he needed. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, while his other hand rested naturally on her belly. The kiss was short, but perfect. "Well I better go, you need your sleep. What time do you need me to pick you up in the morning?"

Her mind still wasn't quite working and for a second she just stared at him blankly, finally it registered that he had asked her a question and she responded "oh umm nine o'clock will be fine." she was still staring into his eyes and didn't want the embrace to end. "Nine o'clock it is then. Sweet dreams, I will see you in the morning." With one last kiss and a longing gaze, he made his way to the door. As soon as he left, Christina reached for the phone, _I have GOT to call Mer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own these characters, except the baby :) and Now Sam**

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, I went to Brussels Belgium for a mini vacation along with some other places around Germany. Then when I got back, I had to work like a madwoman, along with classes starting up again bringing with it papers and homework. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get something out. I have three days off after tonight, so I am sure I will find some time to update with a looong chapter soon :) Reviews are much appreciated!! Good and Bad, but if you are gonna give bad, please be constructive. Thanks!  
**

At a quarter till nine Christina heard the buzzer for the front door. _Wow, he sure is punctual_. She still wasn't completely ready yet, for her nine o'clock usually meat a quarter after nine, not a quarter before; moments later she heard a light knock on her door and she walked over to let him in. "I am almost ready" she told him as she headed back to her bathroom to pull her hair back.

"Sorry I am early, but it has been ingrained in my mind that fifteen minutes early is on time and on time is late; it is just a habit I can't seem to kick" Owen looked down and saw her bag sitting by the door; she had her roll up mat and pillow stuffed in there neatly and he wondered to himself how long she had been doing this alone. "So, does someone usually go with you to these classes?" he asks here, and silently adds to himself: _and what have you told them about me?_

Christina walked back into the room with her comfortable Nike sweat pants and cotton maternity shirt; she couldn't help herself from smiling when she noticed that he was wearing, he stood there with a pair of loose fitting well worn in jeans and a zip up Nike sweatshirt, she could see that underneath he had on a grey ARMY t-shirt. _Well at least he knew to dress casual _"Oh, don't worry about being early, I am just usually running a little bit behind; and usually Mer goes with me."

"Well I am glad you didn't have to go alone" He looks down at her and smiles "are you ready?" he reaches down and picks up her bag, tossing it onto his shoulder, and with his other arm guides her out the door.

They had a little bit of a drive to the class, it was in Bellevue and there was some mid morning traffic. With some low classic rock playing in the background, the two of them fell into easy conversation.

"So how many of these classes have you taken already?" He asked her, wondering how many times she had to walk into a room full of couples with just her best friend instead of him.

"Well there are a total of 12, they are each about an hour long. I have only gone to two so far." She could see the guilt on his face and wanted to make it go away. "and don't worry" she went on "I just told them that you were in Iraq, so you aren't going to be facing any looks of disdain when you walk in there with me today." as she looked over, she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. It amazed him how she knew exactly what he needed to hear.

Before they knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot and heading up to the Lamaze class. Owen suddenly had a sense of fear, he had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to do at this class, sure he had seen it on TV once or twice, but this was real….and it scared the shit out of him. Christina must of noticed the look of apprehension on his face, because she reached down and put her hand in his "Don't worry" she said softly "There are step by step directions in here." With that they walked into the classroom and he was greeted by several couples who greeted him with smiles.

One lady walked over to him with her husband in tow "So you must be the father" she reached her hand out "It is nice to meet you, I am Samantha, but my friends call me Sam. I am also in the Army, just got back about 6 months ago. How are you adjusting? Happy to be home I am sure." She gave him an understanding smile which put him at ease, she knew, she understood the emotional toll that a tour in Iraq can take and how wonderful it is to come home and realize you are going to be a parent.

"Yes, I am very happy to be back, thank you." He shook her hand and was introduced to her husband, the four of them fell into some light small talk until it was time for the class to start.

The class lasted about an hour, and Owen enjoyed every minute of it. He loved to learn, and learning about how to help Christina through labor really made him feel needed, and it really made the whole idea a little bit more real. On the way home, Christina brought up Sam and her husband "You know, Sam has been great, I mean I have only known her for a couple weeks, but she really helped me understand the whole Army and deployment stuff and what you could be dealing with when you come back." She reached over and laid her hand on his leg and gave it a light rub. She tried to express to him silently that she understood that he might come back with some issues from the war, and that she was there if he needed her.

"Well I am glad you had someone to talk to" He looked at her and smiled then returned his gaze to the road, wanting to concentrate as much as possible, he had precious cargo and the last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize them in any way.

The rest of the ride went rather quickly and before they knew it they were outside of Christina's apartment building. "So ummm" Christina began "would you uh like to come up" there she went, studdering, Christina Yang does not stutter! she screamed to herself "I mean if you don't want to that is ok too, I was just thinking maybe we could you know um talk. . . figure things out...."she started to go on when she realized to her horror that she was now rambling slightly. She closed her mouth quickly and just looked at him, her eyes asking the questions that her mouth wanted to run away with.

"I would love to" he replied. _There he goes again_ she though_ with his perfectly simple answers, **he** isn't rambling like a crazy person, why the hell am I. . . oh great, now I am rambling to myself in my head. . . .STOP IT!_ Just as her little rant in her head ended, her passenger door was opened and he was standing there with her bag in hand, with the cutest smile on his face.

Two hours later Christina looked over at the clock; "Wow! It is getting to be dinner time, no wonder baby is moving all around in there" Owen Casually reached down and felt her belly, hoping to get a kick or feel the flutter of the baby moving. As soon as his hand rested on her belly, he could feel the kick and they both laughed, locking eyes. She couldn't lie to herself, she loved having him around. It had only been a few days and a passionate night in the trauma room, and yet this man had her completely entranced. And Christina Yang did not get entranced, she didn't do girl. Yet here was this man, entrancing her. She saw the look in his eyes, the one that said he wanted to kiss her; in response, she tilted her head slightly to the left and looked up at him. As he moved in, she felt the quickening of her heart and the flutters in her stomach that had nothing to do with the baby growing inside. She felt like a teenager, about to have her first kiss; it amazed her what he did to her. As their lips met, she could feel herself melting into him. His hand rested on the back of her head with a slight amount of pressure letting her know that he wanted more; as he pulled her head towards him and kissed her like she had never been kissed before, her hormones decided to run wild on her and the tears just started flowing. She tried to stop it, she really did! Christina Yang doesn't cry, she doesn't cry, she doesn't get flutters in her stomach, and she doesn't ramble! Yet here she was crying, crying not because she was sad, but because she was so happy.

Owen pulled away when he felt the tears on his cheeks "What is wrong?" he asked, concerned. He couldn't recall ever having a woman start crying while he was kissing her, and to be honest he was kind of confused "are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" he must have had quite the look on his face because suddenly her tears turned into laughter.

"Damn hormones!" she choked out between giggles "they have my emotions all messed up. I am sorry" She looked at him with tears running down her face, and laughter in her voice and he couldn't help it, he found her so damn attractive at that moment; he smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
